


Naughty Nightie

by Aelia_D



Series: Andromeda [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Clothing, Craig Boone - Freeform, F/M, Female Courier - Freeform, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone can't help enjoying the Courier's annoyance at her sartorial mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Nightie

A man would have to be dead to not notice that ass in that little lace  _thing_  that had apparently once passed for clothing, and Craig Boone was  _not_ dead. He didn't know what would happen if an ambush was waiting, because he sure as hell was not keeping his eyes on the horizon. No, his eyes were firmly glued to Andi's ass. He hoped luck was with them as they hightailed it back to HELIOS One.

Boone  _knew_ Legion slavers liked to hunt out here, but her ass transfixed him. It was round and perky, barely covered by the black lace trim. Every step she took made it ride up, and he was well aware of what had happened to Andi's last pair of panties.

They might have been "accidentally" torn off during their last encounter in the Lucky-38 elevator, and he might have "forgotten" to throw them out. The corner of his lips quirked upward as he pictured her face if she found out that he'd stashed her torn panties in the gunsafe he'd claimed as his own.

But that mental image didn't last long, because his gaze was drawn right back to her ass, where he hoped he'd catch a peek of just a bit more flesh.

"Dammit Boone," Andi's voice is a low hiss. He freezes just as she stops and turns on him, her hands on her hips. The leopard print fabric creeps up her thighs, revealing creamy skin which did not often get sun. He forces himself to focus on Andi's words. "Stop staring at my ass."

He's not staring at her ass. Right now, he's staring at her tits, and he hopes that his aviators hide that fact from her. But his Andi's a smart one, and she's taking angry steps toward him, her scavenged boots raising puffs of dust as she stomps.

"I  _know_  I should have checked my armor condition before I took it off, but  _dammit_ , I'm your commanding officer, and I'm commanding you to stop staring at me like a piece of meat."

"But you're not." His brow arches upward as he stares at her face, taking in the crease in her forehead, the curve of her lips as she scowls at him.

"No, I'm not a piece of meat." She's momentarily placated, because she thinks he agreed with her, and he debates letting her think that's what he meant, but Boone is honest with her now, and he knows he can't let a half-truth stand.

"That's not what I meant. You're not my commanding officer." Her scowl deepens, and her face flushes. Her chest flushes too. He's never actually gotten her naked enough to notice this before. He might have to change that; might have to find a way to steal enough time to get her fully naked and explore the interesting bits and pieces he hasn't gotten to play with yet.

"Dammit." Even in her anger, Andi doesn't raise her voice enough to give away their position. "Craig Boone, you listen and you listen good. You will keep your eyes  _off_ my ass, or so help me-"

He cuts her off with a quick step forward and a precisely-placed kiss. She's caught off guard enough that he feels her relax into it for a moment, but it doesn't last for long and soon she's smacking him with her fists and shoving him back.

"If you do that one more time,  _you_  will be wearing this nightie the rest of the way to HELIOS One, and I will wear  _your_  armor."

He imagines the struggle, her body against his, her bare skin finally visible to him, and suddenly _certain_ parts of his armor feel too tight. He wants to push it, so he can touch her, but they really are too exposed, and as good as she is, he'd rather live than fuck her.

"I'll walk ahead," he sighs. She grins triumphantly, and he feels his resolution waver when she smiles at him. Her smile is beautiful, and it makes him want to do bad things to her. But this isn't the time, and it is _really_ not the place.

So they change up, and he takes point. It's strange, but their journey is uneventful.

It isn't until they're at HELIOS One that things get bad. As Andi digs around in the satchel for her broken armor, she comes across the ragged leather armor that Boone had neglected to mention. It's in poor shape, but it's better than the Naughty Nightwear she's worn for the last four hours.

"Oh  _dammit_ Boone!" she shouted as he ducks out to wait in the hall until her fury has cooled. A worn leather boot flies out after him, and impacts with the corridor wall across from him. He pictures her ass in that nightie.

It was totally worth it.


End file.
